


To Forget.

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I don't want to spoil it, Jake's POV, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Suicide, Weddings, past is in italics, switches from past to present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are said to be the begining of a new life, But what about the old life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget.

_You remember._

 

_You remember fair hair, almost white, set against equally pale skin. Mottled with freckles, thousands, dusting like a blizzard across his skin, and scars raining across his chest and arms and shoulders. Ridiculous black shades juxtaposing against his skin. And underneath those, the most astonishing eyes you'll ever see. Bright orange mixing with the pale pink as you ran your thumb across his cheekbone and looked into his eyes for the first time. You remember plump pink lips breaking their stoic line to smile at you. Dimples distorting the freckles on his cheeks. You had kissed that smile off his face. You remember._

 

You adjust your tie, excitement fills you, today is the day. Roxy's helping your fiancé get ready in their room. Jitters flit about your stomach as you run your hands down the sides of your suit, pressing the wrinkles out of the fabric and examine yourself in the mirror. You look good, and you can only imagine how Roxy must be making your love look. You smile to yourself at the vision you imagine and smooth down your cow licks, it's a fruitless attempt. Your phone buzzes in your pocket, an alarm, it's time to go stand at the alter and wait to marry the person you cherish so dearly.

 

_You remember._

 

_You remember the first night. Oh do you remember. You were ecstatic, he was in bliss. You had deepened the kiss, he had initiated the intercourse. Eyes fluttering closed atop you, teeth digging deep into his bottom lip and head rolling to the side allowing you access to his neck. Hips stuttering and rolling as you gripped them hard enough to bruise because it was absolutely important that he stay right there. He was amazing, so gorgeous, thighs quivering lightly around your hips. When the two of you were spent you cleaned up and tucked his head against your chest and tangled his legs with you. You told him you loved him. And you did love him. Oh you loved him. You remember how much you loved him, and the first time you told him he lit up like a Christmas tree. You remember._

 

You rub your hands together, they're clammy with nerves. You make small talk with the officiant, a sweet man, great at conversation. You amuse yourself with examining the flowers lining the aisles, they're beautiful, white and sweet smelling. The chairs are laid out for family and friends, filled with everyone you love. You smile brightly at them, receiving the same looks from them. Your stomach knots and unknots as the overture begins, all the people rise. You smile wider as the door opens.

 

_You remember._

 

_You remember blood. So much blood, splashed against the white of his skin and the bathtub. He kept it easy to clean, just turn on the tub and wipe it up. He'd made it easy to forget. You screamed. You screamed and tears poured down your cheeks, your love lying dead in your bathtub. He had left you a note, assuring you it wasn't your fault, you'd done nothing wrong, he loved you more then words could say. Oh how he rambled about how he loved you. He told you funny stories of his feelings, when he first realised he'd loved you. How each day was a joy with you, he'd treasured even the worst of moments. But he couldn't escape. Couldn't burn his bridges and run. He was just prolonging his death. He loved you, most of the letter was how much he loved you, but his face in that tub. Neck slit wide open, his face was so serene, his face wasn't at all his usual stoic mask, it was happy. He was finally happy. You cried, you'd never forget. You remember the day he killed himself. You remember._

 

The doors swing open wide, Jane looks lovely. You take her hand when she reaches the alter. You take out a paper. But it's the wrong one, it's not your vows. It's Dirk's letter. Pain flickers through you but only for a moment, before dying down. You tuck it away in your pocket, shoving it deep into it. You ignore it. You tell her your vows. You tell her you love her more then words can say, oh how you ramble about how you love her. You tell her funny stories of you feelings, when you first realised you love her. How each day was a joy with her, you treasure her even in the worst of moments. Tears pour down your cheeks, her eyes are wide and full of love. Her face looks happy. She is happy. You kiss her and proclaim her your bride. You walk out of the church. You ignore the paper in your pocket. It gets dry-cleaned with the tux. It's ruined, his orange words no longer readable. You blink at it, you don't remember what it is. You throw it away.

 

 _You_ forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First work on here, it'll probably be part of a series where the characters reflect on things. sometimes Canon sometimes not. These aren't Beta'd so please point out any mistakes. Kudos and comments are adored so feel free. (also if you have any suggestions for other works)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer (i would love requests or ideas!)


End file.
